


[樱卡]花宴

by oitekebori



Category: Naruto
Genre: GB, Other, 药物使用
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 为了治疗小樱的战后ptsd，卡卡西同意她搬进自己的家
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatakechris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakechris/gifts).



> 朽木老师生贺

\---  
卡卡西不知道如何拒绝樱的请求。

一直以来都是如此。这孩子相较她的两个队友，在不涉及佐助的情况下，实在是懂事又让人省心。也许是医疗忍者的性格特点，长大后的她更是把自己生活中的一切料理得井井有条，对待他人也亲切随和并且能很好的掌握交往尺度从不越界。  
总而言之，真的是个很好的孩子。

而对于卡卡西不知道怎么拒绝樱这一点，第一是因为樱真的很少提出要求，第二是卡卡西承认，他对班级里两个男同学倾注的精力，的确比对待唯一的女孩子多得多，这让他在一切结束后，感到了隐约的愧疚。

所以当樱对卡卡西提出要搬来他家住时，卡卡西看着她浸满泪水的绿眼睛，一时间竟说不出一个字。

“樱，我是个成年男人…”

“卡卡西老师当然什么都不会对我做，我们都知道这一点。对你而言我只不过是个孩子吧？卡卡西老师…”晶莹的绿眼睛又开始蓄满泪水，“我真的…每天都无法入睡…闭上眼睛都是战场上死去的人和红色的月亮…”

她抽噎着，拉住卡卡西的袖口，垂下头擦泪，“已经好久了……我本来以为随着时间流逝我会逐渐接受一切，但是现在我觉得自己快受不了了…我不想让父母担心也不想让其他人看笑话…而且我觉得只有卡卡西老师这样共同经历一切的长辈可以给我安全感…”

女孩浑身都在颤抖，无助感让她瑟缩，泪水顺着手臂流下来，她不停的擦，咧下嘴，像孩子一样轻轻哭出声，而不是作为新三忍之一，四战的英雄，受人崇敬的医疗女忍。

“我慢慢会好起来的…到时候我立刻搬出去，求你了卡卡西老师…”

她潮湿的手哀求的扯住卡卡西的手指，卡卡西不知道要多大的勇气才能甩开，因为他做不到这一点。他闭上眼，回想起了自己的噩梦。

他可以自己处理这个，因为他有经验，但是对他的女学生而言，也许真的太过沉重了。

“你是忍者，樱，坚强一点。”他说，抬起另一只手抚摸女孩子的头发，“只一个月。可以吗？”

樱挂着眼泪笑了，伸出双手环住卡卡西的腰。

-  
第二天樱就搬了进来。

卡卡西总是天刚擦亮就出门，这样的习惯从他出任火影那一天延续至今。而今天待到他半夜回到家的时候，看着灯火通明的室内不禁有些愣住。

他打开门，樱穿着围裙从屋内走了出来，“卡卡西老师，吃点夜宵吧。”

“你怎么…”

“今天上午我就开始搬啦，快晚饭时才收拾好，我挑了老师卧室的隔壁房间，老师不介意吧？”

她领着卡卡西，为他展示自己的房间，一时间让卡卡西有了自己才是客人的错觉。他看着满柜的衣服，还有堆在墙角的箱子，觉得他的学生实在不像只是来借住一个月的。

樱顺着他的视线，好像猜到他的心思，吐吐舌头，“女孩子都是这样的老师，这些都是必不可少的！”

“原来是这样…樱真的很厉害。”这么多的东西不到一天就搬完并收拾好了。卡卡西弯下眼睛笑，“这个房间很宽敞，但是采光不太好，如果你介意也可以换一间？”他站在墙边，望着漆黑的窗外，觉得几乎可以看到自己房间打开的窗棂。

果然还是…

“老师可以帮你搬东西哦，多亏旗木宅够大呀…”

“我想睡这一间。”樱摇摇头，双眉蹙起，“我想…离卡卡西老师近一些，这样当我做噩梦的时候，想到卡卡西老师就在隔壁，我会安心很多的。”

于是卡卡西便说不出拒绝的话了，帮助樱摆脱战后创伤性应激障碍，不就是他要做的事情吗。樱看着他垂下眼睑应允了，便立刻语气欢快起来，拉着卡卡西又来到厨房，从来冷冷清清的小桌子上摆满了的食物。

“这么多年也没太搞清楚老师的饮食习惯…除了鱼和茄子，卡卡西老师还喜欢吃什么呢？”

隔着蒸腾的热气，樱歪着头弯起嘴角。

-  
第二天醒来之后，屋内另一个人的气息让卡卡西瞬间从困倦的状态清醒，他立刻坐起身，警觉地伸手去掏枕头下面的苦无。

“卡卡西老师。”

是樱。熟悉的查克拉让卡卡西放下警惕，他对自己过于戒备的反应感到不好意思，但是没办法，他独自一人太久，一时无法适应房子里多了一个人的状况。然后他眨着眼睛看着站在他床边的女学生，重新陷入困惑，“早上好…樱？”

“早上好，卡卡西老师，早饭已经做好了。”

问题从你怎么在我的房间里转移到另一个方面，卡卡西立刻感到抱歉，但是他看了看闹钟，是他每天醒来的时间。

她是醒的多早？还是…根本没有睡着？

“你不用做这些的，老师可以照顾自己。”他掀开被子坐在床边，抓了抓自己乱糟糟的银发，“还要你来照顾我的话，那我实在是个糟糕的大人啊。”

“我喜欢做这些，”樱笑着，“我工作也不是很忙，就算忙起来也肯定比火影的工作轻松很多，所以卡卡西老师就让我来做吧。”

“果然还是我…”

“协助火影工作本来就是我们这些下属该做的事情，卡卡西老师啊…之前怎么没发现你这么见外呢？”樱把卡卡西拉起来塞进卫生间，“快去洗漱吧饭要凉了。”

卡卡西站在镜子前，看着因为刚刚睡醒有些乱糟糟的自己有些懊恼，感觉已经在学生面前形象全无了。

而且…为什么会在我房间？

-  
樱是一个非常优秀，并且霸道的厨师。

医忍的身份让她的话更加不容置疑，虽然卡卡西是上级和老师，但是他还是只能无可奈何的每天早晚回家吃饭。

中午则吃早上带过去的便当。

他丝毫不能适应这样的生活，每次回家时站在路边看着灯火通明的家总让他有莫名的错置感，仿佛被迫接受了不应该属于他的东西。总是被收拾得干干净净的房间，窗前晾晒着的不属于他的衣物，有温度的空气，这一切都让他不自在。

还是太怪异了，和小自己一轮的女学生吃住在一起，他有些懊恼当时没有狠下心来拒绝女孩的自己。感觉住进旗木宅之后樱的状态一直不错，所以一个月后他试探性的在晚饭时询问樱，最近是否还有失眠和做噩梦。

樱并没有给出明确的回答。

-  
而在这天晚上，在听到尖叫的那一刻卡卡西立刻睁开眼睛。

他掀开被子跳起来，清晰地听见隔着一面墙那边的哀鸣声，一声比一声痛苦。他飞快地走到樱的房门前，本来还犹豫着要不要进入，却发现门根本是半开着的。

从房门外也能看到床上的女孩痛苦地揪着被子，脸皱成一团，似乎都快要喘不过气。

卡卡西不再犹豫，他进去扶起樱的肩膀，试图将她从噩梦中唤醒。“樱，醒一醒！只是梦罢了！”

他隔着袖口抚平女孩背部颤抖的肌肉试图帮助她呼吸，然后看见那双湿润的绿眼睛慢慢睁开，下一秒就溢出泪水。

“卡卡西老师……！”

樱伸长手臂抱住了卡卡西的脖子，将身体完全贴了上去，卡卡西有些无措的张开手，有一瞬间想要挣脱却被女孩的手臂紧紧箍住。  
其实从力量而言现在的老师已经比不过他的女学生了。

他被迫弯下腰，最后还是把手轻轻放在女孩的背上。

“都结束了…”他轻声说，“战争结束了，之后再也不会…”

他懊恼自己此时的口齿笨拙。他本觉得自己口才很好，但是在真实的黑暗和经历过的血腥面前，不管说什么都是苍白的。

泪水浸湿了他脖颈处的布料，滚烫得几乎要将人灼伤。樱的手臂越收越紧，卡卡西最后跪在地上，任由女孩将他整个上半身抱在怀里。

-  
卡卡西睁开眼睛时候发现他在自己的房间。

盯着雪白的天花板回想着昨晚的事情，感觉有些虚幻而不真实。最后的记忆还是他的女学生伏在他颈间抽泣。可他为什么睡着了？他是怎么回到自己房间的？

他怎么会睡着？做任务的时候常有两三天不睡的时候，这是忍者的基本素养，事实上积年的训练下，他基本可以控制自己的睡眠。所以在昨晚的情况下…

卡卡西坐起来，赤脚走在地上，轻轻打开门就闻到诱人的饭香。

他站在厨房门口，看见樱心情颇好的摆弄着食材和锅碗，甚至小声哼着歌。和昨晚由于噩梦哭泣痉挛的女孩判若两人。

还没等他开口说什么，樱就突然转过身，看见他就笑了起来，“卡卡西老师！怎么醒这么早？”

违和感太过强烈，虽然卡卡西自己都解释不清这种感觉从何而来。他强迫自己表现自然，“真的不用再早起做饭了，樱。”

“不行哦，既然我住到老师家，作为医忍我也有帮老师调理身体的义务，我们已经讨论过这个问题了。这段时间我每餐都有科学的营养搭配的，您必须接受。”樱的视线回到厨具上，以不容置疑的语气说，接着柔和了声线，“老师年纪也不小了，常年战斗的身体，半数时间都是用兵粮丸顶过饥饿，如果不加以注意垮下来也只是时间问题……”

是这样吗？卡卡西回忆起昨晚异常的睡眠，内心动摇了一下。

“所以，您就接受吧。而且多亏了老师，我昨晚后半夜睡得十分香甜呢。”

卡卡西看着自己的学生信赖的脸，想起昨晚樱痛苦的样子，无论如何也开不了口提醒女孩一个月的期限已经到了。

再给她些时间吧，他想。

“本想安慰你，可我自己却不小心睡着了，”卡卡西也笑了，“是你把我扔回我自己的床上吗？”

“老师就是太累啦！成为火影后你有给自己休过假吗？”她拉着卡卡西坐下，“所以，以后做饭这种小事就全交给我来做吧。”

-  
开会时候走神是不对的。

更何况是正在讲话的人。

卡卡西将视线从桌面收回，挠挠头对着对面的一干下属说，“刚才我讲到哪儿了？”

“——与砂隐村的贸易方式。”鹿丸飞快地接上话，“如果考虑走水路…”

“对对，是这样…”卡卡西的指尖摩挲着纸张，“毕竟我们也已经结盟很久，如果能扩大贸易规模，对双方都是一件好事，但是在运输途中…”

他顿了顿。

所有人的视线都集中在他身上，这让他有一瞬间的眩晕。

“六代目……？”鹿丸看着他。

他突然想不起来要说什么了。

“我再考虑一下，”他看着手里的文件，然后抬头笑了一下，“先散会？”

-  
“拿好便当。”小樱从厨房走出来。

卡卡西伸手接过便当，有些歉意地笑了下。这样的生活又过去了两个月，再怎么觉得违和他也渐渐适应了这样的生活。樱是一个好厨师，走在去火影塔的路上他忍不住猜测今天中午的便当是什么，然后很快告诫自己不应该这样坦然接受不应属于他的温暖。

樱这个实在不应该和他这个中年男人混在一起。就算他们二人都清楚他们之间只是师生关系，但是外人的想法和流言从来不可控，早年的经历让卡卡西深刻知道这一点。所以他从未和别人说过他们同住的事实，也在思考怎样说服他的女学生搬出去。但是时间拖得越长，卡卡西越开不了口。

樱的战后创伤性应激障碍一直没好。虽然鲜有再次在半夜哭喊的时候，但是惨白的脸色也眼底的青黑骗不了人。她不会和卡卡西说起她的失眠和噩梦，但是这份小心翼翼的体贴让卡卡西更加愧疚。他自知自己没法为女孩做什么，女孩搬进来后他很快意识到这一点，火影的工作太过繁忙，共处一室的时候少之又少，贸然提起相关的话题有时会觉得冒犯，女孩还会轻描淡写地说她没事——而这只会让卡卡西更加担忧。

所以这种畸形的同居延续至今。

该怎么办……要不过一阵把佐助叫回来？卡卡西边走边思考，毕竟是樱从小就仰慕的对象，看到佐助的话樱应该会意识到一些什么，看清现状并且从她中年男老师的家里搬出去吧？也许佐助在村里，樱的创伤性应激障碍也不会这么严重了……现在佐助在做什么任务？

不知为什么，明明是他安排的任务，现在却突然想不起来了。最近总是出现这样的情况，他有些头疼地捏住眉心。

“——卡卡西老师！”

他回过神，看向身后，是今早外出做任务回来的鸣人。鸣人小跑过来走在他身边，抱怨道，“叫你好几声你为什么不理我呀卡卡西老师！！”

有吗？卡卡西有些恍惚。“刚刚在想事情。”他笑着说。

“我说你呀……卡卡西老师。”鸣人皱起眉头，“你脸色不是很好啊，刚刚我见到鹿丸，鹿丸说你最近状态有些差，要多休息不要让我担心啊老师！小樱怎么回事，我和佐助都不在都不知道关心一下老师吗？……”

我手里的便当，就是小樱做的啊。卡卡西苦笑。

-  
也许有什么不对。

卡卡西坐在桌子后面，盯着手里的文件。

他努力分辨着纸张上的黑色字迹，只觉得每个字都认识，可是组合在一起就变得模糊不清。眼睑沉重的下垂，他努力睁起眼睛，一次次重新打起精神处理眼前的工作。

“…………大人，六代目大人！！”

声音好像从很远的地方传来。卡卡西睁开眼睛，有些茫然地看着鹿丸皱着眉头一脸担忧的看着他。

“别叫我大人大人的啦…”

“我真的觉得您该休息一下了，最近您的状态实在让人担忧。”鹿丸说，“即使我不是医疗忍者也能看得出这一点，您的脸色太差了，精力也很难集中，您真的应该去医院检查一下。”

竟然让孩子们担心，真是太不应该了。卡卡西突兀地想起每次吃饭都要拼命为他添菜添饭的小樱，她作为火影的老师在她眼里似乎是个没长大的还需要别人操心的孩子，卡卡西十分怀疑是他早年的战斗风格奠定了这一结果。

给人留下这么不可靠的印象还真的挺受打击的。

但是有什么不对。他自己也感受得到身体细微的变化，身体对忍者而言是工具，了解自己的身体也是忍者心得的重要一条。而最近频繁出现的走神、嗜睡、注意力低下，似乎都是不好的兆头，他已经做不到像几个月前一样天微亮就到火影塔工作了，小樱鼓励他，这样很好，可以得到充足的休息，但是他只觉得每天更加疲惫。

虽然不觉得自己的身体值得什么精心爱护，但是影响到工作就不好了。

“明天我去医院检查一下吧。”他对鹿丸说。

-  
外出做任务的鸣人再次回来了。

二人坐在一乐拉面里，鸣人正因为成功从他的老师和上司手里坑到一碗拉面而得意洋洋。吃掉半碗之后才疑惑地说，“老师你怎么不吃？”

“啊啊，老师刚刚在家里吃过了。”卡卡西苦笑，身体不如从前之后，樱对他饮食的掌控更甚，拉面这样的垃圾食品是绝对不被允许的。啊啊，他看着面前坑自己拉面钱的学生想，自己已经完全失去了威严。

“鹿丸说你的身体状况更糟糕了老师……你怎么搞的啊！”鸣人不满地说，“小樱不是住到你家里了吗？为什么没有好转呢？”

没错，身体出现问题后，小樱终于以全面照顾火影身体的名义对外说出她搬到卡卡西家里住这个事实。本来是想帮助小樱缓解应激障碍才住在一起，现在病人竟然成了他。

啊，他这个老师做得实在是太失败了。

“……已经检查过了，小樱说没有其他问题，还是因为前些年身体透支太厉害了。”卡卡西笑，“不必担心我，有小樱在呢，倒是你，鸣人，你觉得自己准备好接任七代目了吗？”

鸣人嘴里的叉烧掉在地上。

“我这样的身体状况，如果还不好转，身居要职的我只会拖累整个忍村。而且我已经做了我能做的所有事，接下来是你的了，鸣人，现在是一个很好的时机。”他还是笑，“你会成为比我更优秀的火影的。”

-  
他从未想过自己的身体垮下的这么快。

嗜睡和困倦已经影响到了他的正常生活，他总是想睡，却不管睡多久都觉得疲惫，似乎他前半生因为任务、噩梦还有过度工作缺失的所有工作都在如今这个时刻找了回来。他强撑着自己做完鸣人接任前的收尾工作，却经常性地在火影办公室睡着——现在所有人都知道他病了。

但是不管小樱如何检查，得到的结果还是没有什么特别的异常。

他唯一的女学生看着报告，然后抬起头担忧地看着他。

“没关系啦，明天就是继任仪式了。”他故作轻松地说，“不会耽误任何事的，我不会坏了鸣人的好日子的。”

“然后我就可以真正休息啦，想想还有些期待呢。倒是你，小樱，不用在这里陪着无聊的中年大叔啦，佐助好不容易回来了，你们三个不去聚一下？”

“你总是这样，卡卡西老师。”樱突兀地开口。

“……樱？”

“……没关系，都不是问题。”接着樱却笑了起来，“我会治好你的，从各个方面。”

不知为何，女孩的语气让他感到一丝莫名的心悸，他本想好好思考一下这异样的情绪来自何处，但是困倦似乎再次袭来，他倒在枕头上，无力思考，那份柔软让他丢掉所有繁杂的念头。

“睡吧，老师。”他感觉到一只柔软的手轻轻抚摸他的脸，这份亲昵让他不适，但是他却兴不起任何挣扎的力气，似乎这个挣扎的想法就已经耗尽了全部精力。

“从此以后，想睡便可以睡了。”极近的声音蛊惑般地说。

他彻底闭上了眼睛。

-  
七代目的就任仪式上，鸣人从老师手里接过象征荣誉与权利的火影帽。

他的老师裹在白色的袍子里，看起来苍白而瘦削。高台的风吹起他的衣摆，让他看起来就像要随风而去一般不可掌控。他一直笑着，看起来为学生的成长感到那么欣慰，但是这笑却让鸣人觉得手里的帽子更加沉重。他真的好心疼自己的老师。

“卡卡西老师……”他嗫嚅着，觉得泪水就在眼眶里。

卡卡西看见鸣人的脸上带着担忧，于是他拍了拍他的学生的肩膀示意他不必担心，集中精神在接下来的事情上。这是你一直期盼着的日子，他想，你值得全心全意享受现在的时刻。

他退到暗处，踩着台阶慢慢走下高台。

结束了，他终于可以休息了。

好像脱去这顶火影帽之后很多问题都迎刃而解。糟糕的精神状况可以不加理会了，因为不再有需要他集中注意力十多个小时的工作，佐助至今不愿意回村，也许鸣人当了火影他就会回来的勤一些吧，还有小樱……他承认他很想避开小樱，这种位置错置的不容置疑的关心让他事到如今也无法适从，而他身体出现状况后更甚。他可不想成为一名拖累年轻人的大叔，小樱的战后应激似乎在他病后也好多了，这样的话……没有火影身份的限制，他可以接村外的任务，或者单纯旅游，泡泡温泉……他就不必开口……

越来越强烈的眩晕让他几乎站不稳，他终于觉得有什么不对劲。双手撑住墙壁，但是身体还是绵软下来，踏下最后一节台阶的时候，突如其来的失重感让他眼前发黑，他挣扎着扶住墙壁，却还是渐渐滑落到地面。

世界陷入一片混沌的黑暗之中。


	2. 下

\---  
卡卡西醒来的时候身处一片黑暗之中。

周围太过安静，不知道这是在哪里，眼前的黑暗让他一时无法分辨是天黑了还是他的视力出了问题。身下似乎是柔软的床铺，他试图坐起身，却发现自己浑身绵软，无法顺利调动查克拉，并且双手被绑在身后。

发生了什么？

头脑很昏沉，思考都有些吃力，他最后的记忆还是在鸣人的继任仪式上，似乎从高台下来后就失去了意识。他想不通谁会在这种时候做这样的事，为什么要绑架一个已经退了位失去权柄的先代火影，还是在戒备森严的火影继任仪式上。虽然想不出敌人这样做的目的，但是能成功做成这件事就表明对方是个不容小觑的对手。

他怎么样都无所谓，卡卡西想，是死是伤都无所谓，毕竟他已经退位了。但是如果对方拿他的性命来要挟他的学生们……

四战过后，木叶的光环太过耀眼，拯救世界的英雄，飞速发展的经济，都让暗地里的人心生怨怼。但是压倒性的实力差距又让他国不敢轻举妄动。卡卡西在辨别周围环境还有身体状况的同时艰难思考着有哪个势力会做出这样的事，过于昏沉的大脑却让他觉得疲惫不堪。是被下药了吗？他想，为什么……

可最近为什么总是这样……？

这种昏沉而感觉并不陌生，并不像是这次的始作俑者为了绑架他特意做的事。这几个月来他的精神状况一直让人堪忧……他真的是这么多年身体透支过度吗？

可木叶医院的院长，他无比信任的女学生都这么说了……他也从来不会吃来路不明的食物，又有谁会有机会给他下毒，并且高超到不会被纲手的真传弟子、现忍界医术数一数二的他的学生发现呢？

有什么正在他一片混沌的大脑中逐渐成型，冰冷的现实让他的血管都被一寸寸冻住，他艰难地挣扎着，靠着床头坐起，脸颊碰触到熟悉的相框和植株。

他知道自己在哪儿了。

与此同时他听见轻盈的脚步声在门口响起，似乎来人正站在那儿愉快地看着他无计可施的挣扎。  
卡卡西垂下头，放松了身体，叹了口气。

“眼罩拿下来吧。”卡卡西说。“没有意义了。”

“樱。”

-  
眼罩被拿了下来。

突如其来的光亮让他的眼睛刺痛，渗出泪水，他眨了几次眼睛，才看清面前的人。

他的女学生，春野樱，这一切的始作俑者，正站在他的床边，手里拿着一个黑色的眼罩。女孩看起来有些惊讶，但似乎被发现身份也不在她的意料之外。她笑着，“不愧是卡卡西老师。”

只有樱办得到这一切。

不仅是因为她高超的医疗忍术，还因为卡卡西对她没有丝毫的戒心。而她彻底利用了这一点。

从什么时候开始布局的呢？从确定鸣人接任七代目火影吗？甚至更早？也许从女孩提出去他家同住时就已经是个局。回想他的身体出现问题，也是在那一个月后开始的，莫名其妙的困顿、嗜睡、精力涣散………那些温暖的食物，即使不在家里吃也要带出去的便当，精心规划的食谱……他从未想过那些精致美味的、他的学生准备的食物里面会有置他于不利之地的东西。

正是这份信任导致了目前的状况。

“身体感觉怎么样？”樱问。

卡卡西没有应声，他仔细观察着他的学生，希望在她身上看到任何被控制的迹象，但是他失败了，樱看起来神志清醒，精神饱满，连多日挂在她眼睛下面、失眠导致的青黑都不见了。不仅如此，她整个人是愉悦的，卡卡西在她长大之后再也没见过她这样纯粹的高兴过，她似乎又变回那个单纯的只要和佐助说上一句话就开心得不行的小女孩。

他想不通她为什么这么高兴，也想不通她做着一切的目的。绑架他有什么意义？她成了叛忍吗……？又或者他这个做老师的，在什么时候说了什么做了什么，曾经伤害了她？所以她……

“为什么这么做？”樱说。

卡卡西有些惊讶地看着她。

“我知道老师你现在正在想些什么。放吧心，我没有丝毫对木叶不利的想法。”樱摆摆手，“当然，我这么做也不是在报复你，如果你真的这么想我的话。”

“我做的所有事，都是为了你一个人，卡卡西老师。”她走近他，看着他的眼睛。

然后樱将手里的眼罩扔到一边，慢慢伸出手抓住自己的衣服下摆。

她在脱衣服。

意识到这一点的卡卡西像被针刺到一般飞快回避开目光，“你要做什么，樱！”他闭着眼睛，意料之外的状况让他终于有些慌乱，他猜测过会发生什么，但就算樱对他用刑都比现在的状况在他的意料之内。窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声很快停止，然后一只柔软的手抬起他的下巴。

他别无选择地睁开眼睛，看见自己的女学生赤裸的身体。

“看着我，卡卡西老师。”她温柔地说，手下的力度却不容挣扎。卡卡西只能看着她的眼睛，“为什么……”

“看这里。”樱引导着他的视线，笑着，“我是女孩子都没有害羞，你在怕什么？卡卡西老师？”

于是卡卡西看到了，长在女孩腿间的、不应属于女性的东西。

说实话他有些吃惊，他曾有在书上读到过这样的情况，却不想这太过稀有的病例就在自己的身边。书上也描写了这种病例带来的、来自自身或是外界的痛苦，他身为老师，真心不想将那些痛苦和自己心爱的学生联系在一起。

尽管他的这名学生对他使用药物，还将他捆起来。

“除了我自己，和我的父母，没有任何人知道这件事，”樱低声说，她叹息着看着自己胯下的物什，“卡卡西老师，你是唯一的。”

卡卡西觉得自己的喉咙干涩起来。

“我一直因为自己的身体自卑，不敢过度交流，不敢有太亲密的朋友，也不能和朋友们出去玩儿。我懂事很早，边界感很严重。我从小就想成为一名医疗忍者，我想彻底治好我的身体。”

樱的目光垂下去。多年的痛苦似乎随着诉说悉数重现，压垮她的脊背。那一瞬间卡卡西甚至想伸出手摸摸她的头，但是他的手被绑在身后。

“樱……”他艰涩地发出声音，但他知道任何安慰对承受者都是苍白的。而且就算他的学生已经如此坦诚相待，他仍搞不懂她想要做什么。他不是医疗忍者，对这种状况无计可施，所以他仍找不出自己被女孩如此对待的理由。

然后他看见樱笑了起来。

“而我一直在看着你，卡卡西老师。”

“我总是在想象，如果我和你坦白自己不能见光的感情，那时你会是什么样的反应。如果让你知道我这样畸形的身体构造，你会是什么样的表情——当然，我很快想到，你总戴着面罩，我根本什么都看不到嘛……”她握住他下巴的手松开了，转而捉住还严丝合缝贴在他脸上的面罩，慢慢摘了下来。  
看着这张鲜有人见过的脸，她满意地笑着，“这样就能看到了，不得不说，卡卡西老师，比我想象的还要漂亮。”

“别闹了，樱。”他狼狈地侧过头躲避她抚上他脸颊的手指，这份亲密让他开始惶恐，以至于做不出恰当的反应。这样周密的计划总不可能只是为了看他的脸。而且，她在说什么？而他应该说些什么呢？

身在师长在这种情况下竟这样狼狈，这太难看了，但他的大脑还是有些混沌，以至于甚至无法端起长辈的威严。他听不懂女孩在说什么，或者说他不敢听懂。喉咙变得更加干渴，说不出话，他不合时宜地想要喝水，初秋的天气似乎变得燥热，而严丝合缝的火影袍还套在他的身上。

“都是你的错啊，卡卡西老师。”樱还在说。

“我本不想出手的，但是你实在是太不珍惜自己的身体了，之前战斗方式就很有自毁倾向，做了火影后每天能睡上四个小时吗？你已经因为通宵加班加不按时吃饭低血糖晕倒两次了。我多次提醒你，然而你从来不听我的劝告，甚至将你按下住院，你都要逃走。就算只作为医疗忍者我也无法忍耐这一点。”

“就算我不用这样的方式，你的身体也撑不下多久了，所以，倒不如用我的办法让你按时吃饭，早些休息。”她叹息着抚摸他因为热度有些涨红的脸，“放心，那些药，除了让你困倦，都是没有丝毫副作用的。”

卡卡西下意识的躲避让她不满，于是她强制性按住他的后脑让他伏在她赤裸的腹部，那里有因为多年修行而整齐突出的肌肉群，它们，连同那个不属于女性的物件，如此完美地嵌在她的身上，并不会让她男性化，只会让那个本来看起来柔弱的女孩显得蓬勃、热情而坚强。

她如此坦荡地展示着自己的身体，于是可耻的似乎变成了卡卡西。

“别这样……樱。”卡卡西难以呼吸，来自学生身体的热度让他恐惧而羞耻。他开始意识到些什么，剧烈的违和感让他再次开始挣扎，“我已经退位了，从此以后我再也不会——”

“已经晚了。”

樱在抚摸他的头，又俯下身，在他耳边轻声说话。他头晕脑胀，多日的困倦似乎又俘获了他，他的大脑就像上了锈的齿轮。

“既然已经做到这个份上，我是不可能现在停手的。你这样不健康的生活习惯也不是退了位就能改掉的。”

“以后就继续由我来照顾你吧，卡卡西老师。”

这是错误的。

他看着他的女学生爬上了床。直立跪在他的面前，向他袒露已经勃起的男性器官。她碧绿的双眼梭巡着他的身体，饶有兴趣的样子像是准备打开一份难拆解的礼物。

而他自己也不知是因为炎热还是惊慌，止不住喘息。空气变得稀薄，皮肤都要窒息，他嘴唇颤抖，实现都变得模糊不堪。

这到底是…

“我一直没有说，我因为身体多余的器官是那么痛苦而自卑。”樱解开他的袍子，扔在一边。

“直到我遇见了你，卡卡西老师。”绿色的马甲也被脱去，“我才知道我的这根玩意也是有存在的道理的。”

“所有不合理因为卡卡西老师而合理，老师却不合理地使用自己的身体。既然你不珍惜你自己，那么就由我来替你珍惜。这是我作为医疗忍者，和你的学生，应该做的事。”

她俏皮地眨着眼，凑过来在卡卡西的侧颊上啄吻了一下，像个天真的小女孩。

“药效应该发挥作用了。”

-  
卡卡西这时候才真正意识到即将发生了什么。但是已经晚了。

他的学生欺身上床，用膝盖分开他因为药物变得绵软的双腿。他的裤子被轻易褪去，然后女孩柔软的手以不容置疑的力度分开他的两个膝盖，用他不想看懂的眼神看着他一丝不挂的身体。

“樱，你不能……”卡卡西开始颤抖，恐惧姗姗来迟，裹挟着现实一路向不可挽回奔去。女孩坚硬而炙热的性器已经抵上了他的腿根，那热度让他止不住颤栗，“听话，樱，你一直……是最听话的学生了……”

这是什么药，让他绵软无力又燥热不堪，让他昏沉得讲话都费力。这时候他才意识到自己的干渴和燥热不是因为厚重的袍子。

“不要做让自己后悔的事……”

药物的作用让穴口早已做好准备，干涩的甬道涌出可供润滑的液体，本来僵硬干涩的地方变得柔软而顺从。

“我已经明白了，就是因为我太过懂事，才会让老师的目光总是落在别处。所以以后我都会任性到底。”

这太超现实了，他的身体正因为药物潮湿而热情，他的内部涌起不该产生的液体，而肉壁正裹紧他女学生的性器。无法抵御的欲望和随着樱的动作汹涌泛起、连疼痛都淹没的快感让他濒临崩溃。  
他无措地呻吟，头脑一片废墟混乱不堪，连拒绝的话都被这异常的欲望搅得支离破碎。

“放开……”

他快要被这样的现实生生绞杀。

“樱……绝对不能……”

“不能也已经发生了，我相信老师的适应能力。”

“我不……明白……”他磕磕绊绊地说，“我不想……”

你一定会后悔的，卡卡西混乱地想，就算你有异于常人的身体构造，即使你有不同于女性的欲望，那这些的对象也不该是年长你十多岁的老师，也不该是我。

为什么会选择我……？

“你应该明白，卡卡西老师。我说过我一直在看着你。”春野樱说。

“我一直，都只看着你。当我想通我对佐助只不过是青春期少女的恋爱错觉之后，在鸣人忙着追逐出走的佐助的日子，一直陪伴在我身边的也只有你。”她亲吻着他侧颈的皮肤，在他耳边低声说，温热的吐息让他止不住战栗，“但是你从来没有真正看向我。”

女孩柔软的身体紧贴着他，盈起的曲线挤压进他的躯干，太柔软了，然而属于女性线条秀丽的手臂却毫无压力地掌控着他。他颤抖着试图蜷缩起身体，被分开的双腿无力的隔着汗液在女孩的腰侧随着撞击虚虚滑动。

樱的吻落在他的眼睛、伤疤、嘴唇。

“我需要的从来不是老师浮于表面的温柔。我也想看见老师不同的样子，我也想是特殊的，而不是只作为你的三个学生之一，还是最不起眼的一个。”

卡卡西隔着泪水看着他的女学生的脸，颤抖着双唇像个失语的哑巴。女孩的器官以让人发疯的频率研磨着他身体深处的腺体，眼睛里却看得见卡卡西原以为是不属于自己的寂寞。

是我做的不够好吧。卡卡西想，甚至从未发觉过樱的痛苦，也从未真正关心过她想要什么。佐助从来不会主动回村，鸣人随着成长卡卡西也不再能轻易看懂他。他从未真正知道过他们想要什么，他是一个失败透顶的老师。

现在，他甚至还不知廉耻地在学生的身下射了出来。

思维愈发昏沉，他不再能连贯地思考，只随着本能挣扎，或是迎合。熟悉的困倦袭来，温吞的热隔开所有事物。樱的声音像来自很远的地方。

“别再看其他人。”女孩的声音有些颤抖，“不管是活着的……还是死去的，让你痛苦的人，统统都不要看。只看着我就好，卡卡西老师。”

他的泪水顺着眼角流下来，

“我知道是我病了，但是你会治好我的是吧，卡卡西老师？”

-  
头很痛，眼睑有千斤重，似乎呼吸就已经耗费了全身的力气。

卡卡西艰难地睁开眼睛，看见了熟悉的天花板。

争吵声从外面传来，这应该就是让他醒来的原因。他缓慢眨着眼睛，试图让自己更清醒，现在他的头脑还算清晰，不堪的回忆蜂拥入他的大脑，他痛苦地呻吟了一声，酸痛的身体告诉他一切都不是梦。

外面的声音很大，是鸣人和樱在吵架啊，似乎佐助也在。

“——我再说一次把卡卡西老师交出来！”

“我说过了病人需要静养，你是在挑战医疗忍者的权威吗？还是你想在卡卡西老师的家门口和我动手？”

“我早就觉得不对劲了，小樱，在你的照料下，老师的身体怎么会恶化成这个样子？甚至借机和卡卡西老师住在一起，你究竟要做什么！”

“和你无关。”樱的语气很冷，“请你离开我的家，七代目火影。”

“你的家——？？”

“别和她废话了。”佐助说。

下一秒三人就站在卡卡西的床边，此时卡卡西刚艰难地将自己的无袖上衣穿好。佐助毫不意外的使用了轮回眼将三人都传送进来。鸣人吃惊地看着虚弱倚在床头的老师，他看起来比昨天继任仪式上更加疲惫。

“卡卡西老师！！”继而他愤怒地转向樱，“你都做了什么？！”

卡卡西没有想到他会用这样的态度面对女孩。他想起自己曾经是笃定鸣人是喜欢樱的，就像笃定樱喜欢佐助一样。但只一天的时间，所有的现实都崩塌在他面前。

“我只是做了我作为学生，还有医疗忍者该做的事。”。樱毫不退让，但她看向卡卡西，男人从她绿色的眼睛里看见了动摇。她的手指紧紧搅着自己的衣料。

“喂，卡卡西，说话。”佐助皱着眉头，“难不成你会怕她？”

为什么会变成这样呢。

他有太久没看见他的三个学生同时出现在他面前了。佐助鲜少回村，鸣人也忙着火影的相关学习和出任务历练自己，在没有同住之前樱也基本只能在医院见到。而现在他们齐聚一堂，为了他剑拔弩张。

“卡卡西老师，如果樱做了什么过分的事情就告诉我们——”

“没关系的鸣人，”卡卡西开了口，他的声音仍然很嘶哑。他叹了口气。

“是我自己身体出了问题，樱在照顾我。”他说，“她没有做任何不好的事。”

小樱猛地直视他的眼睛，她难以置信地看着他，似乎自己都不相信他说的话。鸣人也愣住了，佐助哼了一声。

“你们也不是小孩子了，不要吵架。”他笑，破损的嘴角和糟糕吻痕的侧颈全都藏在面罩之下，只露出两只令人安心的眼睛，“以后也像这样，多多来探望我吧。”

-  
鸣人和佐助离开了。

樱关上卧室的门，头抵住门板良久都没有回身。

卡卡西不知道自己该摆出怎样的态度面对她。受到伤害的应该…算是自己吧，但是他是男人，实在对着一个女孩子说不出什么责怪的话语。卡卡西知道最少自己也应该拿出老师的样子批评她一顿，但是他张不开口。

最后他叹了口气，“解开我的查克拉放我走，小樱，然后我会当做什么都没有发生。”

小樱飞快地转过身，眼底通红，她似乎正因为他不知道的原因愤怒着。卡卡西想不明白，他都没有当着鸣人和佐助的面拆穿她，她还能有什么……

“我知道卡卡西老师不舍得责怪我，但是我仍然很生气。你是觉得自己怎样都无所谓，被我做什么都无所谓，只要我们三个好好的？不要吵架？？你以为这样我就会开心吗？”

卡卡西扶住额头。宿醉一样的痛苦折磨着他的大脑，  
“…你到底要我怎么做……”

“我不需要你做什么，卡卡西老师，只要你收起你那套看低自己的把戏，然后听我的话，直到身体被我调养到健康为止。”樱声音很冷。

“那我还会有健康的那一天吗。”卡卡西苦笑。

“所以，一切是我说的算。今天这个情况，我就当是你选择了我。”樱的态度柔软下来，无视老师的瑟缩和躲避再次把他抱在怀里，

“你会后悔的，樱。”卡卡西因为再次与学生亲密的接触声音隐忍，“而且…不要以为我不会试图逃跑。”

“你也不要小看我，卡卡西老师。”樱支起身体，这份可掌控的温暖似乎终于让她消了气，她再次将自己的老师压在床上，摘下他的面罩，亲吻他露出的每一块皮肤，身下的人没有挣扎，也没有迎合。

“即使我做了这样的事，”她伏在老师的胸前，抬头看着他的眼睛，笑起来。“老师也觉得我可爱吗。”

她没有得到回答。只是过了半晌，一只大手轻轻抚摸了一下她的头。

END


End file.
